User blog:Littleman9Mew2/Crazy Calendar!
Introduction Crazy Calendars is a module I have been working on for quite some time, and originally it was going to be a "seasons module" but after some modification to the original module, I have created a small module that keeps track of the day, week, month, season and the year! The Minecraftian year is divided up into 28 day months of 12 months or about 336 days in a year. About 3.5 realtime days of solid playtime will make a year pass while in effect. The only downside is that it doesn't keep track of the daytime as that requires too many command block and I just couldn't do it because I'm lazy :p. This is a base module so it doesn't do anything (except calculate the day/week,etc) on it's own. The Clock Here's a screenshot for those who's wondering what it looks like: This is most likely the strangest clock ever, but I had to go for something that is slow, but activates depending on the time of day, and so. This uses the new 1.11 observer blocks in tangent with daylight sensors! This pulses about every 30 seconds during the day and a little bit near nightime, but it activates to the command line twice during this pulse as to do some quick calculation! The downside is that it works only during the day (I tried using inverted sensors alongside, but it the power level never increases after a minute into nightime.) Time I wanted this to be simple to make a "Starts every month" or "every week" kind of module. So the days of the week go by a scale of 0-6, with 0 being the start of the week and 6 being the end. After the week starts over the "week" score goes up to 1. Weeks go on a scale of 0-3, with 3 being the third week within the month and 0 being the start of the month. Afterwards is months, with 0 being the start of the year and 11 being the end of the year. Seasons break this pattern slightly and they are every four months. 0 being Spring (or fall, depends how you look at it), and 3 being winter (or summer). The table below has some quick stats of the scores. The best part about this module is that it dynamic. That is: if the server or a player force a time change, the time of the module also triggers as well! This means that a player sleeping in a bed can make the module go faster. or using the /time command skip centuries of time instantly! However the drawback is the clock, it wont update unless it's daytime and if something like an event starts at the start of a day, it starts on sunrise not midnight. This is due to how Minecraft does time calculations in relation to day. You can think of it like the Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask in a way, where the "Dawn of a new day" is the "true" start of the day. The names of the months Something silly, but what the hey. I wanted to name the custom months something special! To Do's *Make an actual "Seasons" mechanic that changes tick speed. *Make something that says Happy "minecraft" new year! *Holidays, but minecraftian holidays. *A hidden event related to myself ;) Special Event with Myself being present at the time of trigger. *An actual thing for temperary installation. (Structure Blocks) *Gamerule Modification, on certain days. *Loot Table modification? (IE changing the loot tabel for bats to that of a creeper) *Weather Modification *A better way for expansions to not be so laggy. **(ADDED)Has a clock that expansion packs can use using the "GM4_CzyCalClock" tag *A "Time warp" item that allows the advancement of time. TBD Category:Blog posts